


Restraint

by mpmwrites



Series: Kinky Convin [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: Gavin likes to tie Connor Up, and Connor is more than happy to let him.





	1. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8, Skype Sex! Do we have Skype in 2038? Who Knows. Ask Convin! rated E, includes mentions of bondage. This is probably gonna be relative to some other works I do this month, so be on the lookout!
> 
> Here’s the tie that Gavin mentions using, for those of you unfamiliar like me! (https://www.theduchy.com/bondage-belt/)

Even the ring of the incoming call had him nervous; he’d jumped about a foot in the air. They’d been texting all day, longing sadness tinting the digital words back and forth well into the afternoon. _I miss you. Come back early. The cat misses you. It’s not the same without you here. I wish you were with me. I want to see your smile._

By the time six had rolled around, there was no pretense. _You’re so fucking gorgeous. I love looking at you. I’ll bet you look so good in that suit. The thought of you working out is distracting. Can’t wait until you come back._

By eight, the words were just vulgar.  _I want you. I wish you were on top of me._

No, it wasn’t appropriate for the legislative conference Markus had insisted Connor join him for. Not that Gavin minded; he smirked mischievously at the concept that Connor was reading all his messages in real time and having to maintain an image of a revolution leader.

_You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?_

_Might be. Should I to leave you be?_

_No need._

Gavin had become accustomed to Connor’s propriety in such a way that the answer was the androids way of flat out refusal. So he continued, describing exactly what he wanted to do to Connor as soon as they were in the same room again.

It was Connor’s idea to have a video chat. He insisted that he wanted to _see_ Gavin, though he’d only been gone for three days. Gavin dropped into the couch, one leg folded under him as he tapped the call accept button. Connor appeared on the screen of his portable, though he was looking off to the side, talking to someone, probably Markus. His shirt had the top two buttons undone, exposing pale skin and his pronounced collarbone. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows comfortably. "Yes, I'm sure." Connor nodded, a serene patience on his face.  Markus' voice came from somewhere near Connor, but not close enough that Gavin could hear what he said. "Yes." Connor answered, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly. After a moment, Gavin heard a door open and close, and then Connor turned back to the camera, "Apologies, Gavin." He spoke as he shifted his own portable for a better angle.

He was sitting in a plain wooden chair in the hotel he'd elected to share with Markus and the other leaders of Jericho. Gavin had insisted he didn't need one because he didn't really need sleep, but Connor had presumed that they still might need a space to act as a workspace should they need it. It looked like they'd been busy; notebooks and papers spread out on the bed next to the backpack Gavin had let Connor borrow for the trip and Connor's Cyberlife jacket draped over the edge.

Gavin flashed a smile, "It's okay. sorry I took so long to answer. Had to make sure I looked good for you."

"You always look good. How is work?"

Gavin sighed wearily. Honestly? he was overwhelmed with a case that he had been helping Connor and Hank on, and the older detective was only frustrating him. He dragged a palm over his chin, "It's alright I guess. Your absence is definitely a detriment." Connor nodded, waiting for more, "Hank and I are at each other's necks without you here to play babysitter, according to Fowler. We're making progress though. Brought in a suspect that _was_ part of it, but it turns out it's a group of people and he's low on the totem pole; just a lackey, maybe a fall guy who didn't know to keep his mouth shut. We're working on it."

"You're stressed."

"I'm exhausted. And I miss you." Gavin admitted, pulling his knee against his chest to rest his chin on it. Tanking with Connor made him feel way less tense, like he might be able to sleep that night. He smirked as a quip came straight out of his mouth before he could filter it. "When you come back I'm gonna tie you up and never let you leave."

The not even remotely sarcastic comment changed Connor's expression, queuing an artificial swallow and a slight blue blush to bloom on the android's neck and chest. Gavin marveled at Cyber life's unnecessary attention to detail when Connor formulated a response. "Are you?" was all he managed, shifting his position to  sit up straighter.

"Definitely." Gavin's smile widened at having piqued Connor's interest. "Actually, a package _did_ arrive in the mail yesterday. Got your name on it." Connor's eyes narrowed, but his smile remained in place,

"I didn't order anything." he explained as Gavin stood, revealing his low slung jeans for a moment as he picked up the portable. He carried Connor through the apartment, to the kitchen table and picked up a white plastic envelope, holding it up. "What is it?"

"What kind of law officer would I be if I opened someone else's mail without their permission, Connor Anderson?" Gavin teased, walking back over to the sofa.

"I give you permission to open it." Connor acquiesced. Gavin gave him a mischievous look, knowing full well what was in the package, seeing as he was the one that ordered it. He ripped at the flimsy plastic, ripping a stretched hole in it easily, and fished out the prize inside. He held it up to the camera, though he was watching Connor carefully. "Did you buy that for me?" The android begged. Connor beamed with pride. In his hand he held a bundle of rope in a perfect Thirium blue color.

"Yeah. Assuming you like it?"

"I don't come home for another three days." Connor offered, frowning as Gavin dropped the gift next to him on the cushion.

"I was hoping it was gonna be here before you left. Could have given it a test run."

"I wish it had." Connor mused, "I do wish this trip was shorter."He smiled vaguely.

"Now you just have something to look forward to."

"I assure you that seeing you has been the only thing I've been looking forward to since I left. I think that if you'd given me that before I left I probably would have stayed home."

"Then what would you have done with a week's vacation?" Gavin swallowed, hoping the answer was at least in the same ballpark as the lewd thoughts in his head. The fantasy had his dick twitching at the prospect of blue rope against Connor's pale skin.

"That would depend on what you decided to do with me." It was Connor's turn to smirk. Gavin swallowed heavily. It was now or never; break the surface or drown in the moment.

"For starters, I'd get your clothes off."

Drowning it was. He watched as Connor flicked open the remaining buttons on his shirt, staring directly at Gavin through the screen, "The first thing I'd do is get you into that belt tie, the one I showed you last week, so you can't touch yourself." He swallowed, watching the android gazing at him with a look in his eyes that Gavin had come to know well. The mental image of Connor restrained and the physical image of him on the screen encouraged him. He flexed one hand around the rope and the other on his thigh, wanting to touch. "And then I'd put on a show for you." He offered, reaching for the hem of his shirt and smirking as he pulled it up slowly. On the screen, Connor's lips were parted as he watched, enamored with the human teasing him.

"I would like that." He assured Gavin as the human shucked his shirt completely, "What then?" He probed in a quiet voice.

"Well, of course I'd make you watch as I jerked off. You're not allowed to touch, all you can do is watch." Gavin promised, relaxing into the couch and sliding his hand into his pants to stroke himself. His eyes fluttered shut with the pleasure.

"I _want_ to touch you, Gavin." Connor whined, palming his own erection through his slacks as he replayed memories of the feeling of the Human's warm skin under his hands. "Please."

"Do you like watching me, Con?" Gavin goaded him, using his free hand to unbutton and zipper his jeans, giving him room to move.

" _Yes._ Please, let me touch you." Connor ground his hips up off the chair.

"But you sound so pretty when you're begging." Gavin explained, "I'm gonna put you on your knees" He panted, letting his head drop back to the couch as he thrust up into his hand roughly. Connor couldn't look away. "…and fuck your throat so hard." he moaned, free hand digging his nails into his stomach. He as sure it was an image Connor wouldn't be able to forget: jeans around his thighs, shirtless, and fucking into his hand with no restraint. The android moaned through he video link, and Gavin lifted his head to see Connor's eyes squeezed shut, preconstructing the fantasy in real time.

"And right when I'm close, when you're _crying_ for it, I'm gonna fuck myself on you while you're tied up and  can't do anything but watch me enjoy it." Gavin stuttered out. Connor let out a noise that made Gavin wish he was an android for, just to record it and listen to it on loop forever. "Fuck, _Connor_." Gavin moaned back as he came hard, his body shaking and back arching off the couch.

When the pleasure faded to drowsiness, Gavin made himself sit up and clean himself off. On the screen, Connor sat motionless, eyes closed his LED cycling redyellowred like it was trying to send Morse code.

"Connor, you with me?" Gavin tried in a quiet voice as he shimmied back into his jeans. The android opened his eyes quickly and straightened,

"I am." he said in the cottony tone that he usually adopted post-orgasm. His LED blinked yellow and stayed there.

"I miss you." Gavin offered, leaning toward the screen.

"I assure you, I will be home as soon as I can." Connor smiled as Gavin yawned, "You should go to bed."

"I should."

"I don't want to keep you from sleep, especially when you're half way to it anyway." Connor admitted firmly. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment and leave prompts @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	2. Bound To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin makes good on his promise once Connor comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys like this! I want to start off by explaining that I have absolutely no experience with bondage and kink in general, so please forgive anything I do that's glaringly awful, but also please let me know, I'm always happy to revise! My only knowledge of bondage comes from the internet (Mainly watching the channel I'm gonna link below). I hope I can keep this as fun as the first chapter. This was written for my OTP NSFW Challenge Day 11: Dom/Sub, but I chose to do bondage instead! IDK, let's just get on with it! So, here's the tie that Gavin's using  (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0ynMhr-esw)

"Doin' okay?" Gavin flicked his eyes away from Connor's hands to his face. The android offered a flash of a smile and a nod, staring at the rope the spanned between his wrists. Gavin straddled his thighs on the bed, fully clothed in sharp contrast to Connor's nakedness. His LED cycled yellow, but as Gavin planted a gentle kiss to his cheek it flickered back to blue serenely. "You have to talk to me Connor." he warned gently.

"It's good." Connor assured him, "I like watching you tie." he promised. Satisfied, Gavin leaned back and resumed deftly coiling the rope between Connor's wrists. By the time he was tying off the blue bindings, Connor was biting his lip and flexing against the hold.  Gavin watched, and smirked at the blush that tinted Connor's cheeks.

"Not too tight?" Gavin offered as Connor bent his elbows, fists forcibly held a foot apart and hovering near his shoulders. Gavin admired the way his muscles flexed with the movement.

"As I've told you before, you couldn't possibly tie me tight enough to hurt me." Connor raised an eyebrow, his sass intentional.

"In that case," The human frowned, shifting closer and pressing their hips together. His clothed erection rocked against Connor's bare one, and Gavin sighed with the sensation before continuing, "Gonna stop the sarcasm right now." He practically purred, giving the android a peck on the lips before lifting the thick wound rope to his mouth. Connor bit down on it, his cheeks flushed deeply enough to nearly match the rope. Gavin wrapped the ends of the rope around the back of Connor's head and tied them off to the inside of his other wrist, securing them with a knot and pulling tight. "Feel good?" He checked in again, grinding his hips down, and Connor nodded fiercely with a moan. "If you need me to stop, you can make me, okay?" He demanded. Connor nodded again, giving him a pleading look and bringing up one of his knees, making Gavin fall against him harder.

Gavin laughed at that android's impatience, but pulled away instead of obliging him. Connor stared him down but didn't move. "I thought we discussed no touching." Gavin smirked, reminding Connor of their video chat from days prior as he slowly pulled off his tee and dropped it. He'd been counting the hours until Hank dropped him off at Gavin's building, and had dragged Connor to his bedroom before the front door was even closed all the way.

Connor whined slightly with the knowledge that Gavin was going to make true on his electronic promises. Connor watched greedily as Gavin unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, revealing no underwear, but he didn't take them off. Instead, he returned to Connor, pushing him back against the mattress and kissing the android's neck and working his way down his chest slowly. His thumb grazed over the slightly blue ring that surrounded Connor's thirium regulator, and the android arched into his touch. Gavin could feel Connor flexing to try and push his hips up against him, trying to get friction desperately. Ever the tease, Gavin pulled away again, laying his palms on Connor to keep him still. Connor lifted his head to stare Gavin down, brown eyes desperate and wanting.

He watched as Gavin stood above him, feet planted on either side of his knees, and removed his jeans at a snail's pace, putting on a show. Connor's eyes couldn't leave him as he stroked his hardness a few times, eyes fluttering shit as he moaned. His head dropped back to the bed with a groan when Gavin finally knelt back down and took his cock into his mouth enthusiastically. He squeezed Connor's thighs as he bobbed his head up and down, working him faster with every exquisite sound Connor made for him. Gavin sucked him until his jaw hurt and his chin was coated with saliva, pulling away panting from the restricted airflow it caused.

Connor struggled slightly, hands clenching and unclenching with his desire to get hands on the human. He made a lust-filled sound that might have been Gavin's name as the brunette reached his fingers down, stroking Connor's hole slowly, asking for permission. Connor caught his eyes and nodded sharply, and as soon as he did Gavin pushed one finger inside. He probed his finger in and out of Connor until the android was squirming, trying for more friction, and then added another, loving how easily Connor was melting under his touch.

"Can I fuck you?" Gavin breathed, palming his own cock with his free hand.  The 'please' that Connor offered around the gag was exaggerated enough that Gavin got the concept and positioned himself between the android's legs. He pushed in slowly, groaning with the friction and throwing his head back. "Fuck, I missed this so much." He swore once he was all the way inside Connor. Connor wrapped his legs around Gavin's waist and hooked his ankles, keeping the smaller detective close to him, even as he slowly dragged his cock out and slid back in with a slow breath.

When Gavin pulled out slowly again, Connor had lost his patience, LED at a firm yellow. He used his considerable strength advantage to roll them over so He was on top of Gavin, straddling the human. Gavin yelped in surprise, but let his palms fall to Connor's thighs and watched him carefully. Knowing the question, Connor gave him a brief thumbs-up, but rocked his ass back against Gavin's crotch, prompting Gavin to position him to be penetrated again and moaning with the return of contact. Gavin readied himself for Connor, and Connor didn't waste any time in pushing himself down onto Gavin hard. The human rocked his hips up into Connor, humming with pleasure.

Connor rode him fast, continuing to test the strength of the ropes intermittently. "You want--" Gavin broke his request with a man, "Want it out?" He offered, stroking Connor's cock between them. Connor's LED flickered to red for a moment and he nodded, bowing to Gavin so he could work the knot loose. The tails of the rope dropped around Connor's back, and he slowly stretched out his elbows, his palms sliding along Gavin's waist.

"Gavin." Was the first thing Connor said, in reverence as he rocked his hips back over and over again. He moaned when Gavin's hand landed back on his cock, curling around it and pumping him in time with Connor's thrusts. He was close; Gavin could tell by the shallow breaths that came as a result of the activation of his chassis cooling system. He pushed his hips up against each thrust, grunting each time Connor's weight hit him. "G-Gavin…" Connor stuttered, his tone as serious as it could have been in the situation.

"Yeah, Con?" The android's nickname came out as a moan, and Gavin grabbed eye contact with the other detective.

"I…" He gasped, hips bucking as he came over the ropes and Gavin's chest, "I love you, _so_ much." He admitted in a static voice. The admission made Gavin's heart swell with delight and chased his own orgasm, head thrown back into the pillow harshly. Connor moved himself off of Gavin carefully, laying on his side with his still-bound hands out on front of him. Gavin rolled to his side with a placated sigh and began to remove them dutifully.

"Connor." He spoke in a quiet tone as he opted to tug the cuffs loose instead of completely unwrapping the rope, "I love you too." He concluded as he freed each hand in turn and dropped the rope off the side of the bed. He placed kisses to Connor's wrists, looking them over for any sign of damage carefully. Connor pulled his wrists away and tucked his face into Gavin's neck quietly, though smiling. "I'm so glad you're home." Gavin expanded, planting another kiss into Connor's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Enjoy, Comment, and please leave prompts @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	3. Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor tries tying up Gavin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s part three of this fun bondage theme, and I’m thinking the final part. this fills day 22: new position. Enjoy Com Convin rated E!
> 
> Here’s today’s tie for those visual people like me! Apologies for plugging WTS again, but I couldn’t find any other images that showed the whole thing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2YJRBO0JUo

 

Connor kissed Gavin's shoulder as he wrapped the rope around the human's wrists, binding them in the center of his back. He pulled way to admire his handiwork and inspect the tightness, slipping his fingers between the hemp and Gavin's wrists carefully.

"Is it too tight?" Connor offered as Gavin twisted his wrists slightly.

Around the rope gag that was tied behind his head and down to his wrists, Gavin attempted to speak, "Feels good." but it came out drastically muffled. Connor made a noise of appreciation as he rounded Gavin. Out of his pocket, he pulled out a ribbon with three jingle bells tied to it. Gavin rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

"I know you said you don't think you need a safety, but I would feel better if you did." Connor explained, "You only have to drop them if you want to stop, okay?" Connor ventured, earning a bothered nod from Gavin as he stepped close to wrap his arms around Gavin, tucking the ribbon into his fist. He turned Gavin to face the bed and watched as he unsteadily knelt on the bed and turned to send a mischievous look over his shoulder, goading Connor into following him. Connor was on him in a heartbeat, pushing Gavin's chest to the bed so his ass was in the air.

He kissed his way from Gavin's shoulder downward, hands painting Gavin's body with affection as they roamed anywhere within reach. His movements were slow; infatuated and drunk on each breath Gavin took. By the time his mouth was on Gavin's hole, the human was needy and rocking back against him when Connor's tongue pushed against it. He gasped around the gag as Connor pushed his tongue in. Connor grabbed at his hips and pulled him closer, pushing his tongue in and out at a miserably slow pace that hand Gavin squirming in frustration. He hurled demands around the gag, used to being the one in charge, but his words were unintelligible.

Connor pulled away, amused. "I'm sorry, Gavin, I can't understand a word you're saying." He explained, backing off the bed to fish the lube out of his pants pocket before undressing completely. Gavin offered what was surely some kind of sass and tried to look back at Connor, but the stretch pulled the gag tighter into his mouth. He flexed his jaw slightly, trying to sneak out of the binding, and Connor's LED flickered to yellow for a moment in concern. Even so, Gavin's knuckles were white as he squeezed the hand shut that had the tail of purple ribbon trailing it, proving that he was still quite willing to continue. "I was going to tell you how much I like this, having you at my mercy for once, but it looks like you're  enjoying it just as much." He teased, reaching around Gavin's waist to stroke his hard and straining dick.

The human's struggle wavered at the contact, his eyes falling shut with a moan at the touch.  He fixated on the much-needed contact, making shallow thrusts against Connor's hand as much as his position allowed. He was taken by surprise when Connor pushed a lubed finger inside him slowly, his eyes opening again with an exclamation, clenching around Connor.

He relaxed quickly, tension turning to desperation as he pushed his ass backward as far as he could, putting on a show for the android. Connor added another finger, watching as his digits disappeared inside Gavin deliciously. He grew impatient, his own dick hot against his thigh as his systems already began to feel the effects of extended processing power. "Is that enough for you?" He begged, his words coming out on a breath as his cooling activated. Gavin let out a whine and nodded, causing Connor to shift immediately; removing his hands and placing them on Gavin's hips. He pushed his cock in slowly, Gavin letting out a shuddering sigh as Connor buried himself all the way inside.

Connor continued the night's theme of moving in slow motion, moaning as his dick dragged in and out of Gavin with dizzying friction. Gavin wanted, no, _needed_ so much more. He pulled away slowly at Connor's pace, but impaled himself back on Connor's dick forcefully. He didn't relent, his things aching with the effort of controlling the pace despite Connor's intent to screw him at a turtle's pace.

"Gav--Gavin, slow down." Connor gasped, his nails digging into Gavin's flesh, "I'm going to-- oh, Gavin, please…" he tried desperately, feeling his orgasm coming way faster than he expected. He didn't want to have to stop, he wanted to do this all night, he wanted, he wanted, he _wanted…_

Connor yelled out as he came, rocking his hips forward to meet two hard thrusts and spilled inside Gavin. His fine motor control failed briefly, hands spasming with the force of his systems attempting to recover and stave off a forced reboot. He rode it out, error messages just beginning to subside as Gavin whined beneath him. The sound was enough to have Connor moving again, pulling out of Gavin and pushing the human over to his back. "Can you lay with your arms under you like that?"

Gavin paused briefly and shifted some, nodding after a moment and spreading his legs around Connor's kneeling form. "Good." Connor nodded, pushing his fingers back into his hole with no warning.  He leaned down and licked up the underside of Gavin's cock to the head, taking it in his mouth and sucking all the way down in one quick movement, like he couldn't get enough. Gavin bucked up into his mouth with the sudden onslaught of attention. His back arched over his arms gave him leverage to fuck Connor's mouth relentlessly as Connor crooked his fingers to push against his prostate, his moans reaching a higher volume as he chased his own pleasure.

Around the rope, several clear curses filled the room as he came without warning, Connor offering a pleased hum as he swallowed Gavin's cum easily. He pulled his fingers out as Gavin softened in his mouth, shuddering with overstimulation as Connor pulled his mouth away too. He didn't move when Connor shifted to lay next to him, post-orgasm grogginess washing over him like fog. He was dimly aware of Connor rolling him onto his side, his chin buried on the android's neck as the ropes were unknotted. The stretch of his jaw as the bit was pulled free pulled him slightly more awake for a moment as Connor dropped the rope off the bed with the chime of bells before turning back to him. He felt like he was floating, warm and happy and _satisfied_ from the inside out. He drifted off as Connor kissed and praised and complimented him, hands smoothing along his back and their legs tangled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me prompts or comments, here or @mpmwrites on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please send prompts to mpmwrites on tumblr!


End file.
